Officer Takeru Takaishi
Takeru Takaishi, also known as TK in the English dub, is a character from the anime series Digimon Adventure where he is one of the Chosen Children (Digidestined in the English dub). A role he continues to hold in sequel series, Digimon Adventure 02 ''and ''Digimon Adventure Tri. Throughout the three series he is partnered with Patamon and is the bearer of the Crest of Hope. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), this TK—not to be confused with his younger, original counterpart—is a professional wrestler currently signed to Global Pride Wrestling (GPW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) under its developmental territory APEX Underground, and Ultimate Wrestling Carnage Experience (UWCE). Takaishi is a member of The Multiverse Defenders. Background * Series: Digimon franchise * Species: Human * Age: 24 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 195 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) GPW, ACW (AU), UWCE (Formerly) UWE, PROGRESS, FTW * Debut: 2014 * Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: Odaiba, Japan * Allies: Officer Kari Kamiya (girlfriend),' 'Nathan Blair, Officer Aelita Schaeffer * Rivals: Alex Vance and Dragon Slayer Ornstein * Twitter: @OfficerOfHope Professional Wrestling Career Full Throttle Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Global Pride Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground Progress Championship Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Carnage Experience ' In Wrestling Finishing moves * Elevated Boston Crab * ''Gate of Destiny / Heaven's Gate (Modified Gogoplata) * Heaven's Knuckles (Springboard Superman Punch) * High-angle Senton Bomb Signature moves * 180° Stunner, as a Suplex counter * 450° Splash, sometimes imploding * Air Shot (Jumping Complete Shot) * Ankle lock * Cartwheel into a Standing Corkscrew 450° Splash * Corkscrew 630° Senton * Diving Double Foot Stomp * Double Underhook DDT * Excalibur (Hammerlock Lariat into a Backbreaker) * Frankensteiner * Golden Triangle Moonsault (Over-the-corner slingshot into a Springboard Moonsault to the outside) * Leg Lariat * Michinoku Driver II * Multiple kick variations ** Bridging evasion followed into a Roundhouse ** Drop ** Dropsault ** Handspring Backflip ** Multiple Shoot to the opponent's chest ** Spinning Heel * Multiple Powerbomb variations ** 24 Sai (Vertical Suplex Ganso) ** Golden Star Bomb (Sitout) ** Reverse Yari Otoshi (High-angle Crucifix) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Dragon ** Deadlift German ** Northern Lights ** Three-quarter Nelson * Phoenix Splash * Reverse Frankensteiner * Standing Corkscrew Moonsault * Standing Shooting Star Press * Sanctuary Bind / Golden Noose (Cross-legged Triangle Choke) * Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into a Bulldog * Wheelbarrow bodyscissors roll transitioned into a Double Foot Stomp Managers Nicknames * '''"The Officer of Hope" Entrance themes * "I Am" by Hands Like Houses (2014 – present) * "We Are One" by 12 Stones (2014 – present; used while as part of The Multiverse Defenders) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground Full Throttle Wrestling * FTW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Nathan Blair Global Pride Wrestling Progress Championship Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Carnage Experience * UWCE Television Championship (1 time) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers